


Orange

by paperballoon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, For Inaho's birthday, M/M, orange presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperballoon/pseuds/paperballoon
Summary: Slaine’s (orange) present makes Inaho smile.or:“Do you know one of the meanings of orange roses, Orange? When you are totally besotted with someone, you can give them an orange rose.”(Just a very long drabble for Inaho’s birthday.)





	

Inaho wakes up, and the first thing he notices is that the bed is empty.

Slaine is not there.

It is morning, however, so only one possible explanation crosses Inaho’s mind; the roses have bloomed, so Slaine must be working out on the garden. Inaho’s shoulders immediately relax. (Sometimes, at night, the bed will also be empty—Inaho will also get up, but then head straight into the living room and instinctively hug a crying Slaine. They will both sleep on the couch then, Inaho’s arms tight around Slaine’s waist. Nightmares are still a part of their everyday lives, even after so many years.)

Inaho puts on his shirt, underwear and pants, his eyepatch, and soon finds himself out in the rose garden, searching amid the tall bushes until he spots Slaine’s back—it seems that Slaine is taking care of some red roses. During the last few months, Slaine will always be up before sunrise and working on his roses. When Inaho tried to extract answers from his lover over the kitchen table during breakfast, he was rewarded with a mild glare and a warning to mind his own business. Slaine’s fake annoyance hid multiple emotions inside, Inaho soon realized. It was Slaine’s mask, in a way, and Inaho accepted that.

The tropical sun shines bright above their heads. It is almost noon. _I overslept again._ Inaho is now standing near Slaine. Apparently Slaine notices his shadow on the ground, so he turns and smiles; it is a loving, innocent smile that has Inaho’s heart racing, as always. Inaho bends his body and as his lips meet Slaine’s, the kiss is soft and warm.

“You are sweating. Such long and unnecessary exposure to the sun might result into dehydration and—“

Slaine draws back a bit and raises an eyebrow, interrupting him. Slaine’s cheeks are flushed from the heat. “Good morning to you too, Orange.”

 “Bat, you should get back inside or at least wear a hat. You must be hot.”

_“Hot?”_ Slaine lets out a chuckle. “Nice flirting attempt, Orange. If only you were so vocal in bed…but you have improved a lot actually, these last few years. Last night, you kept—”

“Slaine. Don’t change the subject, your health is important. And I meant your body temperature…this time.”

Slaine plants another quick kiss on Inaho’s lips and then gets up, stretching his body. “Alright, alright… But l want to show you something, first.”

Slaine takes Inaho’s hand, laces their fingers together and guides Inaho through the labyrinth of colorful rose bushes, among shades of red, yellow, orange, white. After they cross the entire garden, they reach a remote corner where all roses surrounding them have bloomed into a deep orange. Inaho can tell these are not ordinary roses; their size, their numerous petals and vibrant color make his eye widen in appreciation.

Slaine stands in front of him and stretches his arms. “Happy Birthday, Inaho!”

Inaho takes a deep breath. _Is it today? I guess I forgot. Slaine…_

Slaine is now stretching his hand towards him, “An orange rose for you, Orange. Be careful— it has a few thorns.”

Inaho accepts the flower, mindful of the thorns, smiling a bit. He lifts his head and Slaine’s bright green gaze is focused on him, waiting for his reaction, his expression a bit concerned and expectant. Inaho’s mind has connected all facts, by now.

“So, this is the reason your libido has increased so much these last few months. You demanded we have sex until the early hours of the day, while experimenting with new positions, so that I would be physically exhausted. I would then get up late and provide you with enough time to secretly…” Inaho notices the flowers surrounding him. There must be at least two hundred blossoms. Slaine put a lot of effort into his present. _Why does my throat feel so tight?_ “To secretly prepare such—such a gift…” 

Slaine smiles. His flush deepens. “They are unique in the world, and they are for you.”

Inaho’s curiosity probably showed on his expression, because Slaine keeps smiling widely as he explains. “I created a new variety, only for you. It still doesn’t have a name…but I forbid you from naming it! You would probably choose something like the spectral coordinates of the orange color.”

The tightness in his throat intensifies. It takes Inaho a few seconds to answer. “…Or I would probably choose something similar to ‘Thank you’ or…or ‘I love you’.”

Slaine snorts. “You chose ridiculous names, as I expected.” Slaine licks his lips and looks away. Inaho however understands from Slaine’s wide smile that Slaine is feeling extremely happy right now.

Inaho cups Slaine’s cheek with his free hand. As always, when Slaine is smiling, Inaho ends up smiling too, which is exactly what he does when he whispers near Slaine’s ear, “How about, ‘You are beautiful?’” _Good, that made him blush more._ It took Slaine a lot of time to realize that Inaho was telling the truth when speaking such words, because the scars never mattered.

Slaine leans into the caress like a content cat. “Kiss me.”

Inaho does, and when he pulls away Slaine says, “Do you know one of the meanings of orange roses, Orange? When you are totally besotted with someone, you can give them an orange rose.”

“And you gave me approximately two hundred and thirty. Should I reach a conclusion now, Bat?”

Slaine’s blush reaches his ears, he is now half-frowning, half-smiling. “Do whatever you want.”

“I always do that.”

Slaine chuckles. “Yes… Yes, I know.”

Inaho smiles, orange rose still in hand. He meets Slaine’s radiant eyes. They are both so happy. “Thank you, Slaine. Thank you for everything.” And by that, Inaho means much more than today’s orange roses.

Slaine suddenly looks ready to cry, which alarms Inaho momentarily. But Slaine hugs him then, tightly, and Inaho knows that Slaine understands. Inaho returns the hug. They stand in the garden, wrapped around each other, for minutes and minutes. The breeze is fresh and Slaine’s body is warm in his arms. The roses’ scent is lingering in the air. Inaho wants to remember that moment forever.

“I still don’t like that color, though.” Slaine whispers into Inaho’s ear then and Inaho smiles for the umpteenth time in that morning and has to kiss Slaine again.

#

That night, Inaho keeps holding onto Slaine tighter than ever before, listening to the way Slaine’s breaths come out in soft spurts in his sleep.

“Grow old with me.” Inaho whispers into Slaine’s hair that gentle night in their bed, and he thinks that this is all he needs—Slaine in his arms for tonight, and the rest of his life filled with moments like this, with Slaine’s smiles and colorful roses.

**Author's Note:**

> So…I really wanted to write a drabble where Slaine gives Inaho roses...and there is fluff and happiness. This was written months and months ago in a spur of inspiration, waiting to be posted on Inaho's birthday! (which I did not manage to do since I was very busy, but now I finally found the time to post it)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
